


Bonded

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara's unrequited love for Dean, Angst, Canon Divergent, Dad!Sam, Dean Loves Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PAIN., Spn15x15, Spn15x17, Spn15x19, Supernatural s15, my ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Amara's will to save the world next to the Winchesters finds torn between the loyalty to her brother and her love for Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Amara & Dean Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchestersingerautorepair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersingerautorepair/gifts).



> Okay so, first cut belongs to 15x15, second belongs to 15x17 and the last one to 15x19.
> 
> This fic is for my beautiful girlfriend, Maeve, who insisted to see this written out. I hope you . ... enjoy it, babe jsdakflasnfg. 
> 
> If you like it leave kudos and a comment, it's angsty tho. Buckle up.

“Can I... trust you?” her eyes shining with wonder and a spark of confusion.

Dean leaned forward on the little table, his green eyes fixated on her powerful gaze, “I would  _ never  _ hurt you”

Something loosened up on her chest, something like relief but her marble presence disguised her conflicted insides very well, “Then I’ll think about it”

\------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the library’s table, unable to figure out what to do first or where to begin, Dean’s heart was racing rapidly. Billie’s words still resonated in his mind and the nervousness and fear he felt about the final battle was almost paralyzing. But he’s been through so much to give up now. There’s no way on earth he’s gonna jeopardize his shot for a normal future with his brother and Cas. 

_ Cas _ . 

He sighed. 

His heart leaped differently now and the anxiety receded a little just at the mere thought of a future with him. The million things they could do together if they wouldn’t have been hunting monsters and running around chasing their tails for years now. But the veil is out of their eyes now, they know the reality and the matrix has to fall. There’s one more shot, and it will only cost them…. Jack.

The hole in his stomach widened a little more every time he thought about that child, and the years he’s being denied. The sacrifice and the pain in his existence since he was born. He could almost relate to it. 

The whiskey danced in the glass on his hand. He should be doing more than this now, he didn’t even know where to begin. There’s just so much…

So damn much. It was overwhelming. 

“Hi Dean,” He heard on the back of his chair that familiar strong voice that can only belong to one person.

He sighed and gulped the content of his glass in a fraction of a second, “Amara… about time.” 

Her eyes scanned the bunker slowly and she walked in silence to sit in front of him, “I guess you were expecting me… In the end, a  _ maybe  _ it’s not a definitive  _ yes… _ ”

Dean smiled slightly without any humor whatsoever, “Hm… you guessed right, then,” He dared to look at her caramel eyes, “So what is it gonna be?”

She parted her lips in silence, observing his features, his intense gaze, the hollow on the base of his neck. The words about to leave her mouth were silenced by Sam’s sudden presence. She straightened up in her seat before standing up, “Hello, Sam”

Sam’s steps were cautious now as he approached Dean who was distracted pouring another drink, “Amara… wh- what are you doing here?” he frowned.

She shot a glance at Dean who still wasn’t looking at her, and redirected her eyes to Sam, “Well, I’m here to meet my nephew, of course... After all, I need to hear his plan to trap my brother,” She stood there in all her glory. 

How could they deny anything to the darkness herself?

Dean looked at Sam, a small glance they’ve shared for years. 

Sam didn’t even need to nod to let him know he understood him, “Y- yeah, of course, I’ll go get him,” He nodded at her before walking away.

Amara observed Sam walking away and sat again in front of Dean. She caught his attention this time.

“Dean…” She started, “When I asked you if I can trust you… did you tell me the truth?” she leaned forward on the table, her hands on the cold wood absentmindedly traced the DW, SW, CW carved on it. 

Dean observed the closeness and leaned back, his hand glued to the now full-again glass of amber liquid, “Amara… you know I’m incapable-” His gaze moved for a second to his drink before going up to her eyes again, “I can’t hurt you… you know it… and even if I can try to do a single scratch on you… I’m just a little ant for you, aint I?”

She gulped, surprising him with the soft gesture, “You are not an  _ ant _ , Dean… you’ve always been more than that for me…” She stared at her neat fuchsia nail polish, “You are the first thing I saw after an eternity in agony… I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more brave and beautiful before in existence…” She huffed a small laugh, “I-... this is me being weak, I know… but…” Her hand swiped over the wood to his fingers, caressing the rough skin of his knuckles, suggestive and almost desperate, “... do you still feel…?”

His hand pulled back, leaving the whiskey behind, untouched, and he gasped before his mouth could form a word, “No! no… Amara… I thought…” He filled his lungs, “I thought you understood it was  _ the mark _ … the thing that was…”

She moved her hand back slowly. Refusing to meet his green eyes, her finger stopped over the CW that was displayed so proudly on the piece of furniture and everything seemed to click into place.

“It’s… the angel, isn’t it?” She inquired, mad at herself for being so weak and… surprisingly human.

Their eyes met. Silence stretched between them.

“Once, I found you while searching into his heart…. I didn’t know if I look into yours I’ll find him too,” She said softly before nodding on bitter acceptance, her eyebrows furrowed in controlled pain and anger. 

Dean’s heart was jumping and he was completely mute. He didn’t know what to say. From all the scenarios he could imagine with Amara, he’d never imagined this. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but his thoughts were cut off by Jack walking through the door.

Amara stood up slowly and observed the slim boy who was followed closely by Sam.

Jack shot an innocent glare at Dean before raising a hand at her, “Hello”

She smiled crookedly at him and observed him for a few seconds before speaking, “Hi Jack… I could imagine you were powerful but…  _ not this much _ ,” She moved carelessly towards him on an evident attempt to intimidate him, “Look... as much as I’d love to take you into an auntie-nephew road trip, I need to know your plan…” Her sweet facade turned into a dark expression all of sudden, “Now”

Jack looked at Sam, who was silent and back to her, “I- I don’t understand…”

“I can feel your threatening waves coming towards me and I can smell the grigori hearts on you… I’m a millenia old, kid… you can’t fool me… I’m familiar with the ritual” She smiled at him and stared at Dean, “You lied to me…”

Dean opened his mouth, “No that’s not…!”

“This time,  _ maybe  _ means no…” She assured, before disappearing. 

The silence stretched and Jack stared at Sam, “I didn’t do anything, I swear I…”

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey! hey… it’s okay… it’s okay… She’s just... too powerful…”

Dean sat again at the table, determined to finish the whole bottle, “Then, back to square one…”

He drank straight from the bottle from that moment on.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck breathed deeply and the dust of the old, abandoned town got into his vessel’s lungs. He coughed.

“Well… they call me a pupeteer but they choose this place? kinda cliché, isn’t it?... What are we doing? Guns at sunrise? I knew Dean has a serious cowboy fetish but…”

Amara rolled her eyes, “Oh god, shut up!”

Chuck raised an eyebrow, “Oh  _ Darkness _ , I’ll shut up” mocked.

Several minutes passed in silence while standing side by side in the middle of the abandoned street. She felt strong, determined. His brother, even if he was an idiot… he couldn’t betray him like that. 

She felt him sigh loudly, check his watch, even when he didn’t need to, the concept of time it’s an acquired knowledge that was born at the same time as they did.

“What time did they say they’ll be here? they’re fifteen minutes late and I…”

“You  _ what?! _ you got another galaxy to destroy? oh, that 's right! you  _ already  _ destroyed them all!” 

He scoffed, “I don’t like when humans make me wait.”

She stabbed him with her cold dead gaze, “You locked me up for an  _ eternity _ , Chuck… and I’m still here, on  _ your  _ side… are you telling me you cannot wait for  _ a few minutes _ ?... do you even care?”

He rolled his eyes, “That was four years ago, sis… get over yourself,” He announced, carelessly, and proceeded to swipe the dust off his shoulders.

She just stood there, utterly devastated. Heartbroken. He really didn’t care at all about anything else... but him. That megalomaniac attitude…

His voice reminded her the truth she wasn’t willing to admit yet…

_ “Do you think he gives a rat’s ass about you?” _

This time her  _ Maybe  _ was a definitive  _ No _ .

She stole a glance at his brother and sighed. This was it. A single tear ran down her cheek. He didn’t even notice.

“I’m sorry, brother…” she raised a hand at his confused, cynical expression, “I can’t let you destroy this world…”

Chuck’s surprise was evident for a fraction of a second, but he drew a small smile, “Come on.. you wouldn’t..”

His words were interrupted as Amara closed her fingers into a tight fist and bent his brother’s vessel effortless, like he was nothing. 

Kneeling on the floor, agonizing, he took another chance, “Amara... sister.. we can… create something new…  _ together _ …”

Dean’s green eyes sparkled in her memories, his conflicted gaze holding onto hers, trying to look away but unable to. The mark shining red in his arm bound him to her heart. She felt the pull, she felt his resistance. What a tragedy to rise and fall for someone already bonded. 

Another tear fell down, “We don’t need to create anything else, brother… this world already is perfect” she smiled, sadly. She squeezed harder.  Chuck eyes bleed.

She always knew. Since Dean called his name in front of her. 

Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, the pain was piercing her in a way she hadn’t felt before in her existence. This was new. Almost human.

Her eyes opened in time to see Dean, Sam and Jack standing in the middle of the road, staring at the scene unfolding in front of them in shock.

Chuck screamed, sprawled out on the dirty pavement, “You can’t kill me, sister!”

She closed her eyes and stepped closer, “I’m the only one who can…” She bawled and raised her other hand, quickly making a fist with it, “I’m sorry…” And as she squeezed, a beam of light came out of Chuck’s mouth, combined with his screams of agony. 

His vessel turned into ash as the sky turned almost white for a second before it started turning slowly yellow, orange and red, with God’s last breath.

Jack gasped as he pointed up with one trembly finger, "Look,"

Sam and Dean observed, what the news would later call,  _ a sudden eclipse _ slowly starting to cover the sun. The skies started to look like fire. Like molten lava. 

Amara’s strained voice pulled them out of their thoughts, “the balance is failing… we don’t have much time, Jack” 

Dean stared at her, cautiously, like wanting to anticipate her next move. The deep bags under his eyes were very distracting, nothing like the Dean she knew. His finger was fiddling on a trigger that she suspected, wanted to fire on himself. The waves of pain emanating from his chest were strong enough to have an effect on her. Sam was holding an antique spear she could feel, had been touched by her brother, and Jack… hesitation and distress were all over himself, his golden eyes shining on an impressive display of unique power. 

She smiled at them through the tears, “It’s okay… I’m ready...” She glanced at Dean, “I understand...”

Jack stared at Sam. The gold in his eyes faltered for a second and raised his hand at them, “Goodbye” 

Sam couldn’t hold the tears, “Goodbye, kid” he swallowed with difficulty. 

“We’re proud of you, Jack” Dean said with steady eye contact and raised eyebrows, trying to act strong. 

Jack smiled for the last time, and turned his body to Amara, “I’m ready too”

They moved across each other, as the day time turned slowly into night above them. 

Jack's eyes flashed golden, and the light washed over Amara. Their vessels deteriorated as the power flowed amongst them and destroyed both their beings. 

From a safe distance, a stunned Dean held a torn Sam, shaking on the floor, eyes closed. 

From one second to the other, everything stopped. Sun slowly started shining over them again and Amara and Jack’s burned bodies laid on the street. 

Sam gasped and slipped from Dean’s grip, running towards Jack.

He took Jack in his arms, and he was unresponsive, “I’m proud of you, son… I’m proud…of...” He sobbed over him.

Dean stood there, wide-eyed, tearing up. 

Why didn’t it feel like a victory?

Cas was gone. Jack was gone.

Suddenly he heard a groan behind him.

“D-Dean…” Amara whispered.

He turned around and saw her staring at him, weak and almost lifeless. He walked and collapsed next to her.

“I can… I can feel everything sh-shifting.. in the universe,” She explained to him, “Don’t give up n-now, Dean… He’s… waiting for you” 

His eyes opened wide and gasped like a fish out of the water, “What?”

“His..  _ soul…  _ he’s in heaven...waiting for you,” She mumbled, and smiled through the pain, “There it is… the hope in your eyes...” 

Her eyes slowly turned white, and the eclipse disappeared. 

Everything ended. Finally.

Dean’s tears ran down his cheeks, and he could only stare at the sky. 

His hands came together and words fell off his mouth, out of desperation, “give me a sign…please, Cas, give me a sign,” he wept.

And all of sudden he felt it. Deep inside his heart… the fire, the presence. The love. Their bond wasn’t empty on his side anymore.

He smiled. He was there. He was waiting for him.

“Me too, Cas… I’ll go to you when this is all over… I promise...” He cried out. 

And he could breathe for the first time in days. 

And he knew it… pain will pass, and peace will come. And life will end someday. He just needed to be worthy. 

With a small sense of relief, he walked over his brother and helped him get up, “It’s okay, Sammy, it’s okay…” He comforted him as his little brother cried on his shoulder, “It’s gonna be okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it's angsty. 
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> Love.


End file.
